


If I had a heart I could love you.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Arguing, Brothers, Developing Relationship, End of Days, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Greek gods, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Apocalypse, Work In Progress, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Cristiano is the lonely God of the underworld when he convinces his brothers Lionel and Zlatan, who are the Gods of the seas and the heavens to flood the earth to save it from mankind's destruction.Eventually his brothers agree and the end of days comes along. It brings Cristiano the soul of a mortal who instantly changes everything he ever knew and so firmly believed in.In short: a Hades/Persephone AU.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an experiment honestly, this idea popped into my head after seeing that movie about Cristiano's life yesterday. I figured that he would make an excellent Hades, because I do feel that Cris is lonely a lot. Making him Hades and Zlatan Zeus was a risk. 
> 
> Because it's weird to see Cris as the eldest brother while Zlatan is older. That might be working against me, but I hope you won't mind. Hades was the older brother to Zeus, who was the baby. I do think Zeus and Zlatan match so I hope you like that. 
> 
> Oh and I made Leo into Poseidon because he's a cancer sign and we love the sea. I also wanted to involve the three best players in the world in this story so what better way than to do it like that. Having Leo be older than Zlatan is also a risk I know. 
> 
> Karim will come along in the second chapter. As will numerous other players as gods.

_The lonely God._

 

 

 

 

Cristiano was an unhappy God. Always had been.  
Out of all his immortal family members it had always been Cristiano who had been the one to be left out.

He had always been alone, even as a younger God.  
Where his brothers and sisters enjoyed watching mankind from the serene, gorgeous tops of Olympus, he was the one who had been charged with upholding the realm below, where there was only darkness and despair. There was no sunlight, not in the realm of the dead.

The bloody guardian of the underworld.

The one who grudgingly kept the souls of the fallen humans. Cristiano had never been particularly fond of them. _Humans_. They had too many flaws. They felt too much, they were too greedy, too corrupt and waged wars for unimportant reasons. Most of them died before they had learned anything, therefore their life had very little meaning. 

His youngest brother Zlatan, who ruled over all, loved the humans. He had created them himself, after his own pompous imagery.  
But when they became too hungry for their own power that they failed to acknowledge to idolize the Gods, Cristiano convinced his brother to destroy them.  
Zlatan flooded the world with help of their other brother Lionel, who ruled the seas.

However as always, Zlatan found a way out for his beloved people and spared a small family, thus ensuring that the wretched humans would once more wander the earth. Cristiano felt like they did not deserve it.  
He had been charged with watching them and safekeeping their souls for thousands of years and now the earth was all but spent. It was dying. Crumbling and cracking under the endless burdens of modern technology.

The earth was withering away and the people responsible seemed adamant on ignoring it.

Cristiano could barely find the strength to look at her anymore. Once she had been so beautiful, so green and full of life, but now she was on the verge of destruction. She would not last much longer, that much was certain.

Gaia was diminishing. Something had to be done if they had any chance of saving her.

So he left his gloomy realm to travel upward to Mount Olympus to speak with his brothers and sisters. Hoping they could find some sort of resolve. He arrived quietly as ever and saw the king of all the Gods, Zlatan, sitting on his golden throne at the head of the table, dressed in his usual white robes. His long dark hair tied back behind his head. 

He was alone for once, his children and his wife Helena were absent. Zlatan was staring down, his eyes moving over the humans who had no clue that they were constantly being watched.

''Brother, it has been a long time. Two hundred years if I recall correctly. What brings you here?'' Zlatan reluctantly tore his gaze away from the earth and focused his attention to his older brother.

''Brother,'' Cristiano greeted surly, ''I'm here because we need to speak about the humans,''

Zlatan exhaled deep and Cristiano saw him rolling his eyes. ''Again? Can't you sing a different tune for once? This one is _truly_ starting to bore me after thousands of years. Perhaps you could ask Apollo to help with the composition of another song,''

''You can avoid this issue all you like, but the truth is that the earth is dying.  
I've seen it and I know you have too. I can see her gasping for breath on a daily basis. Something _has_ to be done, the humans must be rooted out like the weeds they have become. There are too many of them, they are eating away at her like a cancer. They are the ones responsible for Gaia's demise.  
If you get rid of them now, she might actually survive. However I fear that it is already too late for her. You've waited too long.  
I know you love the humans, but they are going to rip her apart. Will you do nothing about it?'' Cristiano asked.

He kept his tone low and threatening. When they were younger he had been able to talk some sense into his younger brother but now, eons later the ultimate power had gone to Zlatan's head and he no longer listened to anyone but himself. Though Zlatan had always been problematic, even as a youngster. He equalled trouble. 

''Do you know what you need brother? A woman, or a man, to me it makes little difference. Someone to keep you company at night, so that you won't become so bitter and insufferable,'' Zlatan said, looking aggravated and impatient.

''I do not need _anyone_ , you know that. I've always been alone, even as a child,''

''That does not mean it's a good idea, to spend eternity by yourself. Your years of solitude are showing on your face. You should find someone to keep your bed warm,''

''I have my dog,'' Cristiano argued.  
Zlatan let out a mocking chuckle. ''Ah yes, for that is precisely the same as the warm body of a lover,''

''Not everyone is so open and liberal with their affairs as you brother. I have little interest in conquering every known person on this wretched planet,''  
''Your loss then,'' Zlatan grinned triumphant.

''Can you stay focused please? We were speaking of cleansing the earth of the humans,''

''Yes we were, but as you know better than anyone: I'm _not_ doing that again. I've done it twice now and that was more than enough,''

''Your weakness for them is what will be our downfall, you do realize that don't you?''  
''That may be so, but I'm not doing it and neither will you. Or Lionel. That's an order,''

Cristiano struggled to keep his face stoic and calm. He was absolutely furious. An order? Who did that arrogant bastard think he was?

His youngest brother was going to order him around? How dared he. This had always been a problem for Cristiano, being forced to obey Zlatan.  
He had rebelled against his stolen reign for centuries.

For Zlatan had tricked them into their current roles when they had their infamous lottery to see who would rule which part of the earth after they had defeated the titans.  
They had written their names down on three pieces of parchment and randomly pulled one out of a hat. Zlatan had went first and took his note out, followed by Lionel and then Cristiano.  
When they read out what was on the parchment Cristiano knew that Zlatan had conned them somehow.  
He was still in the dark on _how_ he had achieved his deception but he and Lionel were convinced that he had betrayed them. Perhaps he had used his eagle eyes to look through the parchment and read which note said what, but as long as they had no clear proof they would not be able to cast him off of his throne.

Zlatan stared at Cristiano with a hint of amusement dancing on his lips. ''It still destroys you doesn't it? Taking orders from _me_ , your youngest brother,''

Cristiano was not going to give him the satisfaction by letting himself be provoked like this. He knew Zlatan far too well to let him get to him. ''No it does not. You are my brother Zlatan and I care for you, despite of what you might think of me. I merely wanted to offer you my advice, my council.  
You do know that I study the earth from down below, which makes me a better judge toward her status than you will ever be. I thrive inside her intestines. I see her burning every day. You are the only one who can save her, before she perishes,''

Athena appeared out of thin air, taking up her marble seat to her father's right. She was Zlatan's most trusted and beloved daughter.  
Athena had her dark brown hair hidden behind her golden helmet and her deep blue eyes were keen as ever. She nodded solemnly to Cristiano before she spoke. ''My uncle speaks sense father. You know this. Something must be done about the earth's deterioration,''

''What would you have me do then?'' Zlatan asked, pensively.

''Flood the earth, let it be rebuilt once more, only with the animals as the sole survivors this time,'' Athena urged, placing a hand on her father's arm, sensing that he needed encouragement. It wouldn't be easy to convince Zlatan to go through with this plan but if anyone could persuade him it would be Athena. He had complete faith in her judgement and her infamous wisdom.

Her trusted brown owl flew down on the marble table and blinked at Zlatan. Cristiano could see Zlatan's resistance breaking down steadily.  
''But-I love them,'' he whispered. Athena's grip on his arm tightened. ''I know you do, I love them as well. But they have corrupted everything good and pure that exists. You need to do this, it would be the wisest choice. Even though it might be heartbreaking,''

Zlatan was looking more indecisive than Cristiano had ever seen him. He had always been as unpredictable as an autumn storm, even as a child. It had been hard to read him even to the people who knew him the best.

''Leave me, I need to think,'' he eventually said. Athena disappeared but Cristiano wouldn't let himself be dismissed so easily. He walked toward his brother and laid his hand on top of his muscled shoulder. ''You can always come to me for advice, never forget that. You're the blood of my blood. I'm here for you,''

Zlatan grimaced angrily. ''Manipulation will get you _nowhere_ brother. You should know that by now,''

Cristiano sighed, disappointed. They had always had a problematic relationship, one filled with jealousy, resentment and arguments. There was little trust between them. Zlatan had always been awfully suspicious of Cristiano's motives, even when he was genuinely trying to be kind.  
Cristiano had always worried for Zlatan's uncontrollable need for power. He feared that one day it would consume him whole, leading to the destruction of them all.

''Why must you always think the worst of me? I was not manipulating you. I merely worry about you. _Constantly_.  
And despite of your low opinions of me, I do actually love you. I always have. But the problem remains that you care nothing for anyone other than yourself. The world has always solely revolved around you. What you wanted, what you needed.  
Not once have you shown any care or affection for your other siblings. How often have you come to see me during the past thousands of years? You shoved me into that dark hole and loved to ignore me.  
You knew I was unhappy with my life and yet all you care for is being adored by humanity. Being worshipped. Gaining more lovers, more power. Yet for all your power you do not possess much wisdom. I'm very glad you listen to Athena though, without her you would be utterly lost,'' Cristiano said.

He knew that he was taking a risk, speaking so openly to his fickle brother. But Zlatan needed to hear this, for that was his job as an older brother. Telling him when he was stepping over the line.

Zlatan's dark eyes narrowed dangerously and electric sparks erupted from his body. His lightning powers had always been tied to his emotions. ''Are you finished?''  
Cristiano nodded. ''I am,''

''Then leave, before I hurt you,''

Cristiano obeyed him this time, sensing that he wasn't merely threatening. Zlatan could hurt him, for he possessed the ultimate power. Cristiano had powers of his own naturally, however they were no match for Zlatan's. He was the king of all the Gods and therefore much more powerful than the rest of them.

He turned around and vanished back to the underworld where his German shepherd Cerberus was waiting for him. On the contrary to what mankind thought about his dog, Cerberus actually only had one head, not three. Nor did he guard the door to the underworld. He was there to keep Cristiano company. He had taken him from a nest in Germany on one of his trips to the world of men.

He walked among them sometimes, just like his brothers, sisters and their children. Cerberus had been the smallest pup in the litter, the one on the verge of death because he could not reach a nipple to suckle on.  
Cristiano had saved him, raised him as his own. He and his dog were of one mind. He loved him with all his heart.

Cristiano kissed Cerberus on his warm head and hugged him tight. ''How are you doing? Do you want to play?'' he hummed happily. His dog licked his hand and ran to fetch his favorite wooden stick. Cristiano threw it around for a while, when he saw a faint candlelight coming out of the darkness.

There was a boat coming once again. That happened multiple times a day. Iker, his trusted ferryman, had returned with newly departed souls.  
''Get in your bassinet,'' Cristiano ordered to his pet, who never needed to be told twice.

If Zlatan indeed flooded the earth, Iker would be in need of a much bigger boat to ferry all the billions of souls to Cristiano's domain. He could arrange for that to happen. Or he could simply recruit more temporary ferrymen who could bring him the souls from all corners of the earth. He had done so before, when Zlatan briefly erased mankind from the map.

However today, there were far more people roaming the planet than there ever were before. It would be a lot of work. Luckily Cristiano was incredibly skilled at his task and had always been a perfectionist.  
He truly honored his sacred duty, for it was a noble one. Placing people at rest was a part of life. Zlatan was the one who created them, who blew life into them and Cristiano was the one who took it away when it was time.

Cristiano was used to the humans fearing him when they realized where they had arrived after Iker had disembarked them from his boat. It was natural to fear the unknown. And yet it stung him every time. He hated how terrified they looked at him, as if he were evil incarnate and not just a God who was charged with this task due to a bad scheme. He would never hurt his souls.  
He lead them on into the green, beautiful lands beyond the gate and watched them be reunited with their loved ones. Despite its poorly chose name, the underworld was a calm, peaceful land where souls found the rest they had longed so long for.

But yes, he could understand their initial terror. He could only hope to prove them different once they would meet him.

This group of people was no different from all the others. They looked terrified and gaped at him as if he were Satan. ''Hello Iker, good to see you again,'' Cristiano greeted his ever serious but trustworthy ferryman.

Iker never smiled and seldom spoke. Cristiano often wondered if he was not even more lonely than Cristiano was. It seemed nearly impossible. But at least Cristiano had his dog, Iker had no one.  
Most of his days entailed waiting for souls to arrive and steering the boat into the deeper levels of the underworld.

''Hello Cristiano, here is your latest cargo,'' Iker said, monotone. He never referred to the souls as anything other than cargo. It had bothered Cristiano at first, but Iker was stubborn and refused to change the name. He did not want to humanize the souls apparently. He never even looked at them twice. He brought them to their destination and that was it. He told them nothing. So when they arrived at Cristiano's unsavory, gloomy palace they were in absolute panic.

''Thank you, now tell me: have you heard anything of a flooding recently?'' Cristiano inquired, curious to hear whether Zlatan would have made the right decision for once.  
''I have not,''

Cristiano's shoulders faltered. ''Thank you, you may return,''  
Iker told the souls to step off the boat, turned around and disappeared back into the misty tunnels without another word.

There was a number of around eighty people staring blatantly at him now, eyes expectant yet hollow with fear.

Cristiano heard them murmuring among each other and he raised his hands to calm them. ''There is no need to fear me. I'm not here to harm any of you. Your journeys are coming to their natural ending. You have died, as all mortal men must. Now it is time to move on to a better place. My name is Cristiano and I'm the keeper of the road to eternal happiness,''

A little girl stepped forward, her gray eyes damp from her tears. ''This isn't heaven is it?''

Cristiano kneeled in front of her and stroked her soft blonde curls. ''No Sophie, it isn't. But if you go through that gate over there, you will go to heaven. Do you see it?'' he pointed at the black marble gate and he saw her keen eyes following his finger. She nodded. ''Why is it so dark in here? I don't like the dark,'' Sophie wailed.

''This is where I must live, but where you are going there is nothing but light. Do you trust me?'' he asked kindly. Sophie nodded again. ''Will you let me take you there?'' he offered her his hand and she took it without hesitating. ''Good girl,'' he soothed as he folded his arm around her.

He looked back at the rest of the souls, sensing that they needed a bit more encouragement. ''I give you my word that no harm will come to you. If you follow me you will be at rest. Sophie here is brave enough to go, who else will come along?''

Sophie was pulling at his hand, redirecting his attention back to the seven year old. ''Mister Cristiano, how do you know my name?''  
He stroked her forehead gently and squeezed her soft cheek light. ''I know everyone's name sweet Sophie. Of all the souls on this planet,''

''Like Santa Clause?'' she quipped. The corners of Cristiano's lips twitched upward. ''Like Santa Clause,'' he confirmed.  
''Are you God?'' she wanted to know.

''I am _a_ God Sophie. There are many of us. Not just one,''  
''Does that mean that there is no hell?''

''That is exactly right. There is no hell. Except the one that you have just come from. You will all be much happier where you are going,''  
Sophie gazed at the bassinet where Cerberus was snoring softly. She pulled on his arm once more. ''Can I-''

''Do you want to pet him?'' he asked tentatively. Sophie nodded pleading. ''I had a dog back home, that I didn't say goodbye to. Rover. I will miss him,''

''I understand, let me call him,'' Cristiano whistled and his shepherd jumped up to say hello. Sophie wrapped her pale arms around him and held onto Cerberus tight. Cristiano was used to this, children wanting to hold onto his dog before he took them onward. It helped them find closure.  
He took his time for it too, though the goodbyes were often hard to witness. It also served another purpose; it made his flock less afraid of him. Cerberus helped him become more human, in a way.

When she was content with her farewell, she searched his hand again and he lead the cluster toward the gate, opening the heavy steel without much difficulty despite the solid weight that held the doors. One of the many perks of being a God.

As he peered into the green oceans of grass, he heard the usual gasps of amazement behind him. People were always stunned when they realized where the would end up. It was as close to paradise as they had imagined it to be. A green valley filled with waterfalls, peace and serenity.

Sophie made a sound beside him and he crouched down to see how she was doing. ''So what do you think?''

''It's so beautiful, like you said. Will you take me inside?'' she begged.

He hesitated briefly, he shouldn't really go in, he knew that. It was not stepping inside that was the hardest part, it was returning to his depressing realm that broke him every time.  
The knowledge that they were there, being happy, celebrating and enjoying their peace with their family, and that he was still stuck there. Alone and miserable. The unfairness was that his family could actually come and see him whenever they chose to and yet a few of them ever did.

Her big gray eyes however persuaded him to take the emotional journey once more. He had always had a soft spot for the children. ''All right, do you want to sit on my shoulders?'' he offered.

Her face lit up in excitement and Cristiano already felt better about his decision to go in. He pulled her up and felt the child's hands roaming through his dark curls. The rest of the group followed them quietly, but more at ease now that they had seen where they would end up. They were no longer afraid.

The families of the departed were waiting for them close by as always and Cristiano saw Sophie's grandmother and aunt before she noticed them. ''Look who it is Sophie,'' he pointed.

Her fingers delved a bit deeper into his skull. ''Wait, what about my mommy? Can I see her from here?''

Cristiano hauled her from his shoulder and collected her in his arms. ''You can, you will always be with her. You will see her in the water around these lands. They are like a mirror to the human world,''

''Okay, will you come visit me again?'' Sophie asked, hopeful.

Cristiano swallowed, but forced himself to shake his head. ''I _cannot_ , I'm sorry. I should not even be in here with you right now. It is not my place. I belong back in my palace. Alone,''

''That isn't fair, you being so lonely,'' she noticed dryly.

''This is my life sweetheart, I'm used to it. Run along now, they are waiting for you,'' he urged, but she remained at his side. Her arms came around him and she held onto his waist tight. He was a bit stunned by her gesture but felt his arms come around her. He was not certain who was supporting who in this equation.

The souls around them had dispersed by now and vanished into the light. Sophie was the last one. ''Rest easy now Sophie,'' he told her as he kissed her forehead.  
''Goodbye Cristiano, don't be sad,''

''I'll try not to be,''  
She let go of his hand and joined her family, looking back at him twice before they too disappeared.

And just like that, he was alone once again.

Coming back was always harder. This time however it seemed to weigh on him even more than usual. He fell onto his big bed and clutched onto his pillows. Cerberus crawled up beside him and for once he let him sleep in his bed.

He felt their presence before they actually appeared in his sights. His brothers were here. He threw the blankets back and walked into his hall.  
Lionel and Zlatan were standing by his dining table, looking radiant. Lionel was wearing his usual blue toga resembling the ocean and Zlatan wore the white and red one, to represent his power. Cristiano had not seen Lionel in three hundred years.

''Brother,'' Lionel greeted curt, looking mysterious and stormy as the sea. ''Hello Lionel, how nice of you to come visit me after such long years, what is the occasion?''

Zlatan took over. ''We have spoken about your plans for the flood and we have agreed that it would be the best option for the earth's survival,''

Cristiano blinked, feeling completely stunned. ''So you're saying that-''

''Tomorrow mankind will be eliminated,'' Zlatan announced stoically. Though Cristiano could have sworn he saw a tear shining in his brother's eyes.  
So it would begin at last. The end of days was upon them. Finally. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> I love to hear your thoughts. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Brother mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zlatan and Lionel destroy humankind on earth. 
> 
> Cristiano leaves his lair to see it, against Zlatan's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to thank all of you for your support on this story so far. It was just an experiment but I find myself loving to make this already. As I said, I love Greek mythology. I am however changing some things.  
> Let me explain some of the characters to you. 
> 
> Hermes, the messenger god is Toni, because Hermes was exceedingly clever and I see Toni as such.  
> Maxwell is Prometheus, the Titan who stole the fire from mount Olympus and handed it to the humans ( who he had created I might add ), so to punish him Zeus locked him away, bound him to a rock and let an eagle pick out his liver every night. It regenerated every morning due to his immortality, so he was forever tormented, until Heracles freed him. In my story however, he was not freed. 
> 
> As you can probably tell, it is hard for me to write in old English, the whole Game of Thrones lettering is nearly impossible for me. But I do try. Sorry if it isn't perfect. I know other people could write this a lot better but I'm not English so it's a struggle for me. 
> 
> If you like it, please let me know. This story survives on kudos and notes, that's what you live on if you're an insecure fic writer.

_''And now I am become death. Destroyer of worlds,''_

 

 

 

One of the muses had inspired Robert Oppenheimer to utter those poetic words when he destroyed hundred thousands of lives with two monstrous waves of destruction.

Now as the end of the world was upon them Cristiano found himself wondering if that infamous quote ever entered Zlatan's mind when he reluctantly gave Leo the order to unleash the largest storm mankind had ever seen.

The sheer enormity of the world wars had meant it had been quite the busy time for Cristiano, but what was now to come would fail in comparison to anything he had seen in the history of mankind. All souls would come to him at once. Not formed in clusters of thousands as usual but in one large swarm, like a flock of birds.

It would surely be a tedious, eventful time for him in the hours to come. For it had started moments ago. At first he had felt it in his bones. As the eldest sibling he had always been able to sense his younger brothers emotions and their powerful abilities. Even from afar.

When Lionel created a whirlpool, he heard it, when Zlatan struck the earth with one of his famed thunderstorms he felt it before he knew it would hit.

His brothers may not realize it, but Cristiano had been able to see them without ever having to leave his gloomy domain for as long as he existed. Saw them clear as day. He often wondered if they possessed a similar ability, yet he had never bothered to ask them about it. They had never been on the best of terms, with Zlatan's relentless mercurial temper and Leo's indecisiveness and inadequate demeanor.

Though they were clearly troublesome and awfully imperfect, Cristiano secretly cared _deeply_ for both his brothers.  
He and Lionel had always been closest, due to their childhood where they remained in the cruel captivity of their father Cronus.

Zlatan was the one who had managed to break them out of their cave with the help of a Titan and lead them home.

But before that event had occurred it had always been the two of them. Their sisters Hestia, Helena and Demeter were kept in another prison nearby. He could hear them wailing and crying for help and yet they were powerless to help them.

On the contrary to the ridiculous fairytales people had fabricated about their creation, their father Cronus had not _devoured_ his children whole.  
He had merely locked them away in two caves, guarded by a powerful spell and numerous giants. Zlatan had broke them out and together they had found a way to capture the Titans and to lock them securely into the deepest corners of Tartarus.

Cristiano was charged with keeping it. Making certain that they would never roam the earth again.

He had often wondered how it would look, to see his brothers flood the planet. As ever, he had been forbidden to leave his realm, but today Cristiano decided to defy Zlatan's orders and finally quench his curiosity.

The water had always fascinated him. When they held their famed lottery to see who would receive what, he had silently pleaded to receive the oceans.  
Though he would never admit to such a statement. He always complained about not winning the heavens, but the truth was that missing out on the most powerful element stung him.

For he considered water to be the strongest fundamental power on earth. It had the capacity to create life and yet it also claimed them. When other elements found themselves trapped, water chose a new path.  
You couldn't wield it, not with any other force on planet earth. And yet he had lost that too, as he frequently had a habit of missing opportunities, of arriving as the unwanted guest to a celebratory feast. His entire life had been one ordeal after the other. Suffering and solitude was all he knew. 

He did not seem to get a stroke of luck, such as his brothers, who had everything. It was then and there that he decided that it was his time to create his own rules. He would go outside and watch the ending of his brother's wretched creation first hand.

So he left his messengers careful instructions and fled to his favorite place.

High up on a secluded ridge near the highest mountains in Alaska was a waterfall. Cristiano had been escaping there ever since he was younger. From there, you had the best view of all the miracles of nature.

He seated himself in the warm, damp moss and gazed at the breathtaking sight that developed in front of his eyes. The tidal wave was engulfing the green oceans of grass. It washed over the barren deserts, reaching up to the tree lines of the high mountains. It destroyed everything in its path.

The wave would reach his hiding spot in a bit, but for now he could remain there, quietly. If it got there he would simply move to the skies. That was one of the perks of being a God.

Staring at the sight beneath him it was hard not to gasp in amazement. He had never seen such wonders.

The screams of the dying people echoed in his ears, the noise of crashing waves deafened him. The humans were uselessly crying out for help from their one God. No one had believed in their existence for centuries.

Now they mostly put their faith into a single God, who was apparently different around the globe and created strife between the religions due to the shared holy books the people believed in.  
Cristiano had thoroughly read the texts, all of them and he knew that in origin all of them were basically the same. Except for the Hindus who had multiple deities, who they individually prayed to.

The name of the supreme God merely varied, but the stories remained rather similar.  
If only they knew, that eventually they would all end up at his domain, Cristian or Muslim, Buddhist or Hindu. He always relished to see the looks on their faces when that realization hit them.

As he took in the conflicting view, he worried for the numerous animals on their grandmother's sacred soil. Would they be looked after?

He couldn't imagine that Athena and Artemis would let the animals die alongside the humans, for they loved them more than anyone. They would convince Zlatan to spare their creatures, for they were by far his favorite daughters.

A rustling to his left startled him. Lionel appeared, looking stern.

His trident lay in his left hand and his hair was moist as ever. Cristiano smelled the salt and seaweed radiating off his little brother. ''You do realize that you should not be here don't you? He will be furious if he discovers that you left the underworld at a time like this,''

''I do not fear him Lionel. What could he possibly do to me? We cannot die,''

''That does not make us immune to pain. Remember what he did to poor Maxwell,''

Cristiano flinched at the thought of Maxwell and diverted the subject slyly. ''Maybe we aren't immune, yet I fear neither death nor pain. Onto a more pressing note: how on earth did you find me?''

Lionel smiled gentle and lowered himself besides Cristiano, their legs briefly touching. ''This is still _our_ spot is it not? You took me here to gaze at the wondrous landscape when we were still young. I miss those days, when it was merely the two of us,''

Cristiano fondly reminisced back to those simple days. He had assumed that Lionel had forgotten about this place but once again he had miserably underestimated his brother. Lionel may not look like much, but he was clever, thoughtful and never forgot a slight. When he stayed silent, Lionel spoke once more. ''You even used to call me Leo, do you remember? I genuinely liked that,''

''I remember that Leo. Can I ask you something?''  
''Hmm of course,''

''Why did you _never_ come for me? While I was down there. You could have sought me out, and yet I can count the times you came by on my two hands. Why did you stay away so long?''

Leo's eyes told Cristiano that he had not stayed away out of his own free will. They were filled with remorse. ''Oh,'' Cristiano said, understanding the issue, ''he did not let you, did he?''

Leo shook his head miserably. ''No, I tried to come, honestly I did. But Zlatan _forbade_ me to see you,''

Cristiano grumbled furiously. ''I see, now why do you think he would do such a thing?''

Leo looked pensive, he always looked so bloody pensive. As if he were brooding on something. ''I think he fears how powerful we could become if he allows us to join. He is afraid we might overthrow him, as we did with our father. Right?''

Cristiano nodded, his eyes beaming with pride for Leo. This was precisely how he had taught him the ways of the world when they were little, he had asked philosophical questions to Leo to encourage him to think for himself. To work through his troubles on his own.

He learned him to look at something from ten different angles before he made a decision. ''Very good, I see you haven't lost your touch over the centuries,''

Leo shrugged as he twirled the trident around between his fingers, a habit he had enforced for years. ''Well, I had a good teacher,''  
Cristiano nudged his ribs playfully. ''Thank you,''

''You should go back down now brother, before he finds out,''

_''No,''_

''No?''

''That is what I said: no. I am positively done with taking orders, especially from him. As the humans would say: he can go and screw himself,''

Leo placed a hand on top of his. ''Brother please calm yourself or you'll start a war. I _beg_ you, do not force me to take sides once again,''

Cristiano laughed bitterly. ''Don't fret Leo, I have no desire for a war between the three of us. I merely demand some long overdue respect from the both of you. Too long have I lingered in the shadows, neglected, pitied and ignored by you both as if I were some lonely leper. All I want is some recognition for my work. Respect in a way. Therefore I have an offer for you and Zlatan,''

Leo gazed at him, intrigued. ''What do you have in mind?''

''Yes what indeed?'' Zlatan's voice came from high above them and just like that, he was there, walking toward them with the stature and grace that befitted his title.

Leo looked aghast, but Cristiano refused to cringe for his youngest brother. ''Oh look who is spying on us once again Leo, the legendary king of all the Gods. My _baby_ brother Zlatan. You will forgive me for not _trembling_ in your presence like some mere mortal won't you?''

Zlatan looked torn between the desire of murdering Cristiano and sheer shock for a moment and then decided to ignore him and focus on the matter at hand. Though Cristiano could tell it took all of his restraint to do so. His dark eyes were beaming with cold resentment. ''Why aren't you in your realm? I do not recall giving you permission to leave it on the day that all souls will perish,''

''Calm yourself little brother, I instructed Toni and the other messengers to do my bidding. That is what a great leader does, he delegates. The souls will arrive properly, don't you worry,''

Zlatan was now seething with rage. ''This is _your_ sacred task, not that of my children!''

''And yet they will do it, because I told them they must. Do not forget who rules _that_ territory little brother. It is mine, not yours. What I say goes. You have no power there. They might be your children but they obey _me_ , not you. You insolent-''

Electric sparks were coming off Zlatan and it would only be a matter of time before he exploded, which would be disastrous for the current condition of the earth. ''How dare you-''

Leo raised his trident, creating a barely visible forcefield between his brothers once again. Making sure they could not reach one another, to battle it out. Leo had always been the peacekeeper, which was a typical role for a middle child. ''Enough,'' he chided. ''I am far too old for this nonsense. I've been the one who prevents us from destroying ourselves for eons now and I am more than tired of it. Now Cristiano, you were speaking of an offer for me and Zlatan,''

''Before I explain what it is,'' Cristiano gazed expectantly at Zlatan, ''the animals?''

Zlatan exhaled deep. He suddenly looked as old as he truly was. ''Safe, due to Athena and Artemis begging,''

''Good,'' Cristiano said, relieved.

''So, your offer? Let's hear it, for you have work to do,'' Zlatan ordered, looking impatient as ever. He had folded his arms together as he always did when he was about to lose his temper.

Cristiano grinned, he knew that Zlatan would never go along with this suggestion and yet he could not wait to see the look on his face. He had been working on this plan for a few centuries but now that the time was there to execute it he still felt a tad anxious. ''We have inherited our responsibilities long ago and have preformed them well, however I feel that it would benefit the earth to re-arrange the cards, as the humans say. I propose a temporary _trade_ to enhance our abilities and perspective. We hold another lottery to determine who will receive what and remain at those realms for a century to gain more knowledge. Which shouldn't be too hard at the moment, seeing how the humans are wiped out and ruling the animals is rather simple,''

Zlatan's jaw faltered, along with Leo's, as Cristiano had known would happen. ''Are you absolutely insane? Why would you think that I would be mad enough to say yes to this proposal? Give up my power so _you_ can overthrow me? Now why would I do that?''

This conversation was like a game of backgammon, Cristiano knew that. Moves and countermoves until your opponent cracked. He had the upper hand for he knew Zlatan's weaknesses better than anyone and Zlatan was so self absorbed that he had no clue to Cristiano's faults.

It was merely a matter of applying the right pressure. Zlatan would falter, he always did. When he saw his brother's hesitation he felt a wave of sympathy coursing through his system for him. How sad it must be, when you trusted absolutely no one but yourself. When you were suspicious of everyone around you, even your own blood. Particularly your own blood.

They should be the people you had faith in without a doubt. Cristiano swallowed thickly and focused, placing his pity aside.

''Because I have no intentions of overthrowing you brother. Nor would you be giving up your power, if you hadn't noticed it before, me and Leo are quite strong ourselves. You wouldn't be powerless. I merely want you to become a wiser God. This is how you will learn and grow,''

''How am I not wise? I have just saved the earth by ruining mankind,''

Cristiano rolled his eyes at Leo, who snorted offended. ''Of course _you_ would claim the credit for that, how could I expect anything different,''  
Zlatan smirked mischievously. ''Well it might have been your idea but it was my power that executed it. Now tell me: what would you like me to learn exactly?''

''Master the one trait that you do not possess,''

Zlatan raised his eyebrows. ''Oh, and what might that be?''

''Forgiveness,''

''You wouldn't dare to bring him up,''

''Oh but I am. How could you have done that to him! You _loved_ him. I know you still do,''

''He betrayed me! He went behind my back, how can I ever forgive him for doing so? What he did to me was unforgivable,''

''He was trying to save you! You blind fool. He did nothing wrong! Yes he stole the sacred flame from you, but he did it to save you.  
The combined power of it and the lightening bolt would have driven you mad! It was already doing so, therefore he took it away from you and gifted it to mankind. Which he created with you, from scratch.  
They were _your_ miracles, born from your combined love. He cares for them as much as you do.  
He helped you defeat the Titans, his own kind I might add, and this is how you repay him? Being apart from him has made you unwise, starved for lust, desperate for useless power and blind sighted to that what truly matters. You are alone while you need not to be. It is not too late. I know you miss him,''

''How would _you_ know? You have never loved anyone in your entire life besides that foolish dog. Do not lecture me on the affairs of the heart while you have never proven to me that you actually possess a heart yourself,'' Zlatan spat. His voice low with aversion.

''That is _not_ true,'' As always, Leo intervened. ''He loves me, and you. I know he does. And our sisters.  
He possesses a power to love that you have long forgotten about.  
And we have taken everything from him. His family, his happiness. The light in his life. He is within his right to hate and despise us and yet he still loves us fiercely. He is our older brother Zlatan. He has been my protector since I was little. You have no right to dismiss him, not you,''

Zlatan ground his teeth together. ''Be that as it may, this trade will never happen. I still have the final say and my answer is no. Now return to your lonely little prison and remain there, ere I put a spell on it that ensures that you will never be allowed to leave,''

Cristiano had to struggle against the triumphant smile that threatened to break free on his lips. He had done it, he won. The goal of this was never to claim his brothers realm, he had something much more intricate in mind, which was now open to be executed. ''Very well brother, I will do what you ask. However in return I have a request for you,''

''Speak,'' Zlatan grumbled, looking aggravated.

''Go and visit Maxwell when you leave us. Prove to us that you are not merely the most powerful God but also the wisest one. Set him free from his chains. He has suffered long enough, I daresay. If you master this final ability, none of us will _ever_ question your reign again. You will be the indisputable king of Olympus,''

Cristiano saw Zlatan's ego being touched by his words and he knew that success was within his grasp. Zlatan was contemplating it, which was a victory on its own. Usually he seldom listened to anyone besides Athena. He sensed Leo's pulse speeding up beside him, clearly expectant toward what Zlatan would decide.

They had all loved Maxwell fiercely, he had been the best, most loyal Titan the brothers had ever known. He had helped Zlatan free them from their father's captivity. He was wise and had the power to foretell the future. Cristiano had spent countless hours at Maxwell's side, listening to his stories, musing over all the wonders of creation. He missed Maxwell and felt like he deserved a better fate than the one Zlatan had enforced on him.  
Therefore he had been working on a way to set him free from his shackles for eons. Now that he finally saw his opportunity, he took it and from the looks of it, he would succeed. Zlatan had taken the bait.

His youngest brother gave him a small nod. ''Very well, I will set him free. However if you dare to show me your face anytime soon you will take his place on that cursed rock. Do you understand me?''

Cristiano's jaw tensed. ''Yes,''  
''Good, we have an agreement then. Now get back to work,''

Cristiano turned around and just when he wanted to leave, Zlatan clasped onto his arm, holding him tight. ''Oh and one more thing, if you ever _dare_ to disobey me again, I'll annihilate you,''

Cristiano yanked his arm free and stared his brother straight in the eye. He would not show fear, not to him. _Never_. ''Rule wisely brother mine,''

Leo stepped forward and embraced him briefly. ''Farewell brother,'' he whispered into Cristiano's ear.  
''Be safe Leo,''

Cristiano disappeared before the sight of Leo's distraught face would tear him in two and returned to his darkness.  
His messengers were guiding people into the gates by the millions and a long line had formed itself. Iker was ferrying humans as fast as he could, but he wouldn't be able to bring them all at once.

Cerberus came up for a quick cuddle when he saw that Cristiano had come back. ''Toni!'' he called out and Zlatan's son, the messenger of the Gods appeared in front of him, looking rather spent.

''Uncle,'' he said formally. Toni had always been a serious God, even as a youngster. He was the most clever of all of them and often helped other Gods with their schemes and plans. He wore his usual white toga and his blond hair was covered by his golden helmet. His blue eyes were keen and clear.

''How is it faring?'' Cristiano wanted to know.

Toni contemplated his answer for a bit, as he regularly did. He always over thought everything before he spoke. ''Rather well I presume, judging from the line,'' Cristiano helped when Toni stayed silent.

''Yes it is going well, however Iker did not have enough boats so I enlisted other messengers to assist him by creating more vessels. Yet I doubt that we will be able to collect them all anytime soon. This will take a lot of work and time,''

''No it will not,'' Cristiano assured him.

Toni looked confounded now. ''How is that?''

''Nephew, I am the God of the underworld, that entails that my position comes with a certain skill set that none other than me possess. Step aside,'' he ordered.

As he raised his arms, the souls around him evaporated and turned into small dots of light. When he had carefully absorbed all souls present, he stepped into the gate and shut the door behind him. He exhaled deep and released them with a flick of his fingers.  
The green landscape was suddenly overly full with souls that were reunited with their loved ones.

He knew that the land beyond the gate would be large enough for all of mankind but seeing them rallied like that he rather doubted it. Perhaps he should expand his kingdom. That would be simple enough. Toni appeared to his right, looking impressed.

''Nicely done uncle,''

''Thank you, however I'm sensing that some souls remain absent. Did your father save his own lovers? Did Lionel?''

Toni gnawed on his lower lip. ''Perhaps,''

''So yes, I should have known. They lecture me on the rules and forbid me all sorts of things and then they do whatever they desire. They swore to me that all of mankind would be destroyed Toni. _All_ of them. I told them that none could be spared and yet they ignore me once again,''

Toni placed a hand to his arm. ''I am sorry, I know how you suffer. Though I am about to make your life even worse. Please know that I do not desire to do this. But I have instructions,''

Cristiano frowned perplexed. ''What are you-''

Toni took them back to his chambers with a flick of his fingers. Near Cristiano's bed stood a disheveled man. A human. His hand and feet were restrained with iron shackles and he looked anywhere but at Cristiano and Toni. He wore plain creme colored clothing. 

Cristiano sensed his plausible fear though. Toni cleared his throat. ''This is Karim-''

''-Benzema,'' Cristiano finished Toni's sentence. From France, a twenty-nine year old former football player for one of the biggest teams in the world. A devout Muslim. ''I see. Why is he here and why is he dressed as a prisoner?''

Toni's face strained with tension. ''I am suppose to inform you that he is to be yours. A gift from someone, so to say. He is to be your consort,''  
Cristiano's blood ran cold.

Karim finally turned his attention to them and blinked. ''Consort? What does that mean?''  
''It means husband,'' Toni explained patiently.

Karim paled visibly and stared at them with intense disgust. ''Husband? _His_ _husband?_ Never!''

Cristiano let out a giant breath he did not know he was holding. Well this was going to be fun, he thought grimly.

He wondered which of his brothers had done this to him.

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC....._


	3. Not alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and Karim get accustomed. 
> 
> A visitor stops by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still going with this, for a while I decided not to go on but after I got such a sweet request to continue and I suddenly had inspiration I decided to write more of this. It's still an experiment though, I can't promise that I'll finish it. 
> 
> I would appreciate feedback. Let me know what you think, don't be shy. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

_The underworld._

 

 

 

When Toni had tactfully disappeared a heavy silence erupted between Cristiano and the newcomer, Karim.  
Cristiano wondered what he could say to him, but the apprehensiveness of the situation got the better of him and he heard himself speak before he could stop it. ''You should not be here,'' he mumbled, awkwardly. Well that's a good start you genius, he chided himself. Now you've scared him off.

Karim indeed flinched, looking absolutely terrified. Tidal waves of palpable fear were radiating off the young man. ''I'm sorry, I didn't _want_ to be-'' his broken voice muttered. His dark eyes were staring down at the limestone floor.  
Cristiano swallowed and was desperately searching for some comfort to offer the young man, knowing that nothing he did could ever give that to him. Not in this gloomy place. ''No, I am sorry, I chose my words poorly. What I meant to say is that there is no need to fear me, I mean you no harm, I promise you,''

To give power to his words, he snapped his fingers together and removed Karim's chains. The Frenchman rubbed his sore wrists and was a bit unsteady on his feet.

Despite being freed, Karim rewarded him with an unbelieving glance. ''Please have a seat by the fire, the chair is quite comfortable,'' Cristiano tried, pointing at his favorite white sofa near the fireplace.  
The underworld ran quite warm on its own, considering it was deep inside the earths crust but Cristiano was always cold so his fire was lit constantly.  
Plus he liked the feeling of sitting by a fireplace, there was something cozy and mundane about it that made him feel nearly alive at some times. It almost made him feel like a human.

Cerberus was lying in his bassinet staring curiously at the both of them, clearly eager to jump out to say hello to Karim, he was whining under his breath. ''Silence,'' Cristiano chided stern.  
He had seen the small smile at Karim's lips when he had discovered the dog. ''You like dogs do you not? You can go say hello if you want, he's quite lovely,'' he offered.

Karim conveyed him sharply. ''How did you know that?''  
''Know what?''

''That I like dogs?''

''Oh, well I have a habit of that. I can read the information about souls in front of me automatically,'' Cristiano shrugged. This only seemed to add to Karim's horror and he cursed himself for his stupidity. ''Wait, you can read minds?''

''No, it's complicated to explain to mortals. Let's say that I am a bit like your Santa Clause. I'm sure you've heard of him,''  
Karim scoffed. ''All right, wait what is that?'' he gasped as he saw a beaming light coming from over the river Styx.

''Can you please go sit by the fire now, I have some business to attend to,'' Cristiano tried not to make it sound too much like an order but he could tell Karim interpreted it like that.  
He exhaled deep and sank his body into the sofa, clearly surprised by how comfortable it was.

Cristiano gestured to Cerberus to go to Karim. His dog obeyed and ran excitedly toward the Frenchman. He was always eager to meet new people and he put his head on Karim's lap, sniffing his hand curiously.

''Excuse me for a moment Karim,'' he said politely.

When the boat docked at the foot of his realm, Iker walked to the front, carrying the torch in his hand. ''Hello Iker, what are you doing here?'' Cristiano said, as he extended a hand to help Iker step off the vessel.  
They stood near the fireplace and Cristiano knew that Karim was gazing at them, curious to learn more about his captor probably.  
He debated switching the language to ancient Greek but he decided against that at the last moment. Gaining Karim's trust was vital and talking in a secretive language behind his back probably wouldn't do him much good.

Iker stood there, silent, for a long time. Cristiano knew that he was attempting to collect his thoughts. ''I have _nowhere_ to go. Nothing to do. The demise of mankind has left me without a purpose, without a task,''

Cristiano wanted to slap himself in the face for his own stupidity, he should have thought of this on his own. However, Karim's presence had thrown him off his concentration.  
Iker's sole reason for existing had been ferrying the human souls to his realm, now that they were gone there would be no point for him to remain here in the underworld. The animals went to the underworld on their own. Cristiano had created a system for that eons ago, which was conducted by Artemis, their sworn keeper.

He placed a hand onto Iker's shoulder. ''I am sorry my friend, I should have considered this. I understand that you must feel a bit- _lost_ at this point. But now you will get to go to Olympus. Be with the Gods and Goddesses up there who will surely reward you for your years of hard work and dedication. You were human once, when I found you, do you even remember that?''

Iker shook his head. ''Barely, I can't recall much of my days as a mortal. All I remember is the constant darkness, the despair and wailing of the humans I brought,''

Cristiano decided in that moment to never feel sorry for himself ever again. Compared to Iker's miserable ordeal, his had been significantly lighter and easier. ''You deserve a happy life from now on Iker. I want to send you to Olympus, so that you can meet a Goddess to make love to. Or a God, whichever you fancy. This is your chance to get out of this endless misery. Take it,''

Iker's hazelnut eyes were gleeful. ''I cannot. When you've been in darkness for so long you learn to grow weary of the light. I have adopted the dark, it is my sanctuary now. This is all I know. I'm not quite ready to go up there-yet. I may never be,''

And the truth was that Cristiano understood this reasoning. For he felt a similar emotion himself. There was a strange form of safety and security in the darkness. There was solace in the emptiness. But Cristiano needed Iker to be happy for once in his life.  
He didn't feel the need to remind Iker of his mortal life, for it had been one drenched with cruelty and misery. When he found Iker, he had been barely more than a whisper in the wind. His heart was beating but he was more dead than alive. He wanted Iker to have what he couldn't.

''Iker, you and I have endured this place together. You're my friend, my confidant. But I can never escape this place. The Titans need to be guarded. But you-this is your chance to ascend to the light. You can have what I will never have. A home. Friends. Maybe even a lover or two with your good looks. Why would you deny yourself that gift? Have you grown so fond of your misery? Your solitude?'' Cristiano asked.

Iker placed a stone cold hand on top of Cristiano's that was resting on his shoulder and caressed it for a moment. ''I may have. However I am staying here out of loyalty. To you,''

Now Cristiano was truly puzzled. ''To me?''

''Yes, you saved me. You cared for my fate when the world had turned its back onto me. You gave me a purpose in life.  
We talked every day for thousands of years. I cannot simply leave you here by yourself, and a large part of me does not want to leave you. Let me stay here with you-'' he stared at Karim who was petting Cerberus lovingly, ''-and him. Just for a while at least,''

Cristiano mused on it for a bit. Then he turned to Karim. ''It is not my decision Iker, it's _his_ ,''  
Karim blinked, shocked. ''What?''

''You live here now too, as hard as that must be for you to accept. So you will get to decide whether you want Iker to stay with us, not me. I run a democracy Karim, not a dictatorship,''

''But-you're a God!?'' Karim sputtered.  
''Ah, so you think that gives me power over you,''

''Well-yeah!'' Karim exclaimed. His long, slender fingers danced over Cerberus' nose. The shepherd licked his fingers.

''A common misconception of us, it's understandable. My brother Zlatan would _surely_ agree with you, however I am not him. I am myself.  
And I like to believe that I possess a shred more wisdom that I inherited from my mother,'' Cristiano stepped closer to Karim and knelt in front of him, to make his appearance seem less threatening.  
He briefly contemplated placing a hand to Karim's but knew that it would be ill-advised.  
Karim was still reeling over losing his family and being stuck here with him. He needed time to adapt to all this drastic change. ''You are _not_ my slave Karim Benzema. I will never mistreat you or beat you in any way. I won't force you into my bed if you do not want it. And you will not have to marry me without your consent. That is a promise and I am a man of my word,''

''But-the other one said that I had to be your consort,'' Karim choked out faint.  
''Do you see him here?''

Karim shook his head.

''No, my brothers feel that this realm is below them. They won't venture here on their own accord. Let them think I married you. They will never know it isn't true,''  
''Cristiano, you are taking an enormous risk-'' Iker intervened, his eyes filled with concern.

''Do not fret Iker, it makes you look remarkably old,''

''I _am_ old,'' Iker needlessly reminded him. The obvious jest had been completely lost to Iker, as Cristiano knew it would be. Seeing Iker smile would be Cristiano's new mission in life, but alas he knew it would take a lot of work.

Cristiano rose to his feet again, folding his arms together as he felt the heat of the flames warm his back. ''How will they find out about this? They never come here,''  
''Still, you never know if they may be watching you,''

Cristiano grinned mild. ''Oh but I do know. They are not exactly subtle are they? When Zlatan is peeking in on me, I see sparks flying around in here. When Lionel does, water floats over the surface of the Styx and rolls all the way up to my feet,''

''Regardless, it is dangerous to go against their wishes,'' Iker reasoned. He had always been the voice of good common sense.  
''I do not fear my little brothers,''

''Perhaps you _should_ ,''  
''I won't. But we were discussing whether you could stay here or not. So Karim, what do you say?''

Karim conveyed both of them with a pensive glance. When he spoke, his voice was measured and constrained. ''Yes, he can stay,''

Cristiano nodded, relieved. It felt nice to know that he would have a friend with him, so that he didn't have to get used to Karim all by himself. The thought alone made him anxious. ''Great, I shall prepare your quarters for you both,''

''Quarters?'' Karim asked, confused.  
''Rooms, chambers, whatever you like to call it,'' Cristiano explained, patiently.

''Oh, but I thought-'' Karim mumbled, as a blush spread over his pale cheeks. He stared at the large bed and quickly averted his gaze. Cristiano had received the unsaid message though.

''You thought I would require that you would sleep in my bed with me,'' Cristiano read the answer off of Karim's guilty expression. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. And here he had hoped to have reached some understanding between them. But apparently Karim still thought poorly of him.

Karim didn't dare to answer him, he looked as if he would have rather swam all the way back up the Styx to escape him. ''Can't you send me into heaven-the underworld-whatever you call it? I want to be with my family, I lost freaking  _everything_ today. I want to go home,'' Karim suddenly cried out.

Cristiano felt the remaining shard of his heart break for him. He could relate to how lost he must have felt to be there without his family. He had to live with that everyday as well. His family was not dead but still, the sense of loss never truly subsided.  
''I would love to do that for you, truly, however the God who offered you to me placed a powerful enchantment onto you, which prevents me from sending you on. I sensed it when I first saw you. It's a binding spell, one that not even I can break. I know only one who can, but unfortunately he is far away and he will not be able to help you,''

''Can't you find him and ask him to reverse it? Please?'' Karim begged, while pearly tears rolled down his cheeks.

It took all of Cristiano's willpower not to wipe those tears off of his cheeks. He considered himself a caregiver, seeing people so distraught had always been hard on him. He was used to tending to the hurt souls who entered his domain.  
Not being able to soothe Karim in the way he wanted to was difficult for him.

''It's complex Karim, but I vow to you that when he's released from his shackles I will find him and make him reverse the spell on you. When he does, I can send you to your family,''

Iker gasped. ''Cristiano! You cannot mean that! He will annihilate you!''  
''He won't, I'm his _brother_. Do you truly believe that he would do that to me?''

''Yes, and so do you,''

''Brothers do not harm one another, you should know that better than anyone Iker, you died to save yours. Do you even remember him? Unai?  
You jumped in front of that arrow to protect him. And you did. He escaped, however you perished-for him. Zlatan loves me as much as I love him, he has merely forgotten that he does. He will never harm me, not truly. Same as I could never hurt him, or Lionel,''

''Maybe so, but going after Maxwell is sheer suicidal,''

''Do you remember him? Your brother? Can you still see his face?'' Cristiano repeated his question. Mainly out of interest for Iker's well being, and also to change the subject.  
He would keep his word, he had already decided that. When he promised something he would do it. No matter the consequences. He hoped Zlatan would do the same and would now be on his way to free Maxwell. It was hard to predict whether he would, Zlatan was as unpredictable as the weather he controlled.

Iker shook his head sadly. ''No, I can't see his face. Sometimes though, I hear his voice. It's the only thing I can recall,''

''Did you take his memories?'' Karim asked. Cristiano frowned. ''No, I would never do that. I do not possess that power. He has simply forgotten, I presume it is rather natural after thousand and thousand of years,''

''Am I dead?'' The question that arose from the Frenchman was a surprise to Cristiano. He fell silent.

Iker spoke. ''That is actually a very interesting question,''

Cristiano scraped his throat as he searched for a decent reply. ''Well, that is a complex question Karim, technically you probably are. But I assume that you are now immortal, considering that whoever sent you here wanted you to be with me forever. So you are alive, but you should not be. You are no longer human, yet also not dead. Your soul still lives. For example: are you hungry? Or thirsty?''

Karim nodded. ''I could use some water if you don't mind,''

''Peculiar, very peculiar,'' Iker mused, dreamily. ''He should not feel such things, and yet he still _acts_ human,''

''Yes, it is odd. Well perhaps the process of immortality simply takes more time with him than it usually does,'' Cristiano suggested.  
''Perhaps, but for now we should provide him with water and sustenance,''

Cristiano took a golden chalice and filled it with cold water from the Styx. When he saw Karim cringe he smiled and took a sip himself to assure him. ''Do not worry, this water is the purest of all the streams in the world. It is not contaminated in any way. It is healing, in a certain way. Baby Achilles was baptized by his mother Tethis right there,'' he pointed to a small stroke of moss across the river.

''Well it wouldn't hurt _you_ now would it? You're a God, but I'm not,'' Karim sneered back. He still refused to drink.

''He is telling the truth, and even if he was trying to poison you. Isn't that what you want? To die and go to your family?'' Iker had a way of using his bluntness to enforce people's decisions.

Karim pursed his lips together and accepted the cup, taking big gulps of water while spilling some of it over his tunic. ''That was a good point Iker,'' he gasped as he wiped his chin when the cup was empty.

''And you still live, sorry to disappoint you,'' Cristiano attempted to joke. Karim, to his amazement, grinned brief. When he did, dimples formed on his cheeks.  
He looked so much better when he looked happy and content.  
Cristiano didn't know much about these superficial things, but for a strange moment he felt himself staring infatuated to Karim's smile, studying his face intensely. He could almost be called beautiful when his face was warm and open like this.

Cristiano had always appreciated beauty in all its forms and shapes. There was something secretive in Karim's smile and he decided then and there that he was curious to learn much more about this man.

Cristiano would do his best to let Karim and Iker laugh on a daily basis. Plus it would be nice if he himself could feel better as well.

At least he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his days alone in his abandoned kingdom now. That was a soothing realization.  
To have actual company to speak to now, instead of talking to his dog, who had never once spoken back.  
No, now there were actual people around him, it could nearly be like living on Olympus, in a way. There would still be very little light, contrary to high up in the heavens, but still, it was definitely an improvement.

''Do you like to read Karim?'' Cristiano quipped. Karim shrugged. ''I haven't read much, to be honest. But I take it that there's no TV's here so I'll probably have no choice do I?''

''Well no, we do not have TV's or internet. But I do happen to own a rather large library filled with books. Some of them are even in French. You are welcome to pick up any book you fancy. I will take you to your room now if you like,''

Karim nodded, face a bit more relaxed when he learned that he would get an actual room to himself. ''Thanks,''

''Follow me,'' Cristiano lead Karim to a chamber close to the river, mostly because he deduced that Karim liked the sound of running water.  
Though he decided not to tell him that, he didn't want to scare him off again, or being accused of reading his mind.

The room was large and simple, a cracking fireplace for warmth on the right, a large bed close by, a sofa to lay on and a pile of blankets and pillows. ''I can arrange to get you a desk to read at if you like,''

''Oh no, that's all right. I'll read in bed,'' Karim said as his hands danced over the soft blanket and dented the mattress to test it out. ''Feels comfy,''  
''I'm glad you like it. I will get you something to eat now. Do you need anything else?''

''Uhm well, actually...'' Karim swallowed thick, his heart clearly caught in his throat. Cristiano knelt down in front of him again, eager to ease his fear. ''You can ask me anything you want, if I can give it to you, I will,'' he vowed, using the warmest level of his voice.

''Can uh-can your dog stay here with me for a while?''  
Cristiano smiled comforting. ''Of course, you can have him here as long as you like. Go and get him,''

Karim's eyes were beaming with joy as he nearly ran out of his new quarters to fetch Cerberus. Cristiano exhaled deep, releasing the large breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

When he sensed sparks of electricity coursing through his veins he jumped up, alarmed. He felt his youngest brother's emotions raging all over the place.  
He was unstable, out of control. That was when Zlatan was most dangerous and treacherous. And yet he was not on his way to Cristiano. He was going someplace else.

He was on his way to Maxwell. Cristiano felt his fury, but more than that, felt his little brother's fear nearly consuming him. An intense, painful struck of lighting hit him, knocking the wind out of him, and then everything went dark. He barely felt himself hit the floor.

 

 

 

 

 

_TBC......._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another cliffhanger, because I'm cruel like that in my stories and I just love to leave you guys hanging. 
> 
> What did you think of it?  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
